The prior art is replete with various kinds of push peg games, wherein a plurality of pegs are inserted into a plurality of apertures formed on one or more surfaces, with the object of the game being related to the degree of penetration of the various pegs through the surface or surfaces.
Some of the prior art peg receiving structures allow peg penetration in only one plane.
Other prior art peg receiving structures allow peg penetration in a variety of planes.
Most of the aforementioned peg receiving structures are circular in configuration, while some have cylindrical configurations, and other have square configurations.
Representative examples of the aforementioned prior art structures may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,905,474; 3,114,548; 3,813,099; and 3,612,537.
While all of the prior art devices are adequate for their intended purposes (i.e.) the amusement of children, the creation of a game or puzzle, etc.); they are deficient in the following areas: the number of people that may partake in the game; the degree of difficulty in mastering the game or puzzle; and, the player produced strategy required to maintain interest in the game by older age groups.